1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for providing an identification service of a force input and a method for performing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure provides an apparatus for providing various services through a force input of a single key by a user though a remote controller has few key and a method for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A set-top box is connected to a television, converts properly a video signal and a voice signal received from an external device and displays an image corresponding to the converted video and voice signal through the television.
The set-top box receives an IPTV signal, a cable TV signal, a satellite TV signal or a general signal for broadcasting, and the set-top box displays the received signal on the television.
The set-top box generally interoperates with a wired or wireless remote controller. A user remotely controls the set-top box with the remote controller.
Functions of the set-top box or the television are diversified as types of contents and services provided from an IPTV, a cable TV or a satellite TV have been diversified. The number of buttons in the remote controller controlling the set-top box or the television has increased due to the diversification of the functions.
It is preferable to provide various contents and services to the user, but the user need to know a function of each button in the remote controller in order to fully enjoy the various contents and services provided.
It becomes difficult for the user to control the remote controller with keeping the user's eyes toward the television (blind control) as the remote controller has lots of buttons. Additionally, there are many factors distracting user's view when the user controls the remote controller. For example, the user should look at the remote controller and select a relevant button whenever the user wants to properly control the remote controller.
A demand for a remote controller having few or no button has been on the rise. Since a conventional remote controller does not satisfy such demand, a system and method for controlling the remote controller minimizing the number of the buttons in the remote controller is needed while allowing the user to enjoy a variety of contents and services. With the remote controller having few or no button, the user may easily figure out how to use the remote controller and it also enables the user to perform the blind control when using the remote controller.
Additionally, an apparatus for processing a control signal received from the remote controller has been required, if the remote controller performable the blind control uses.